


Six impossible things before breakfast

by Neneko



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Case Fic, Cheshire Cat - Freeform, Detective Alice, Gen, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Serial Killers, beheadings, dormouse - Freeform, duchess - Freeform, non graphic tho, well sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta per un prompt su facebook, "Alice nel paese delle meraviglie/incubi/stregatto" (Detective!AU).</p>
<p>"Vi erano stati sei omicidi nel corso di altrettante settimane.<br/>La prima settimana, il corpo della vittima e la sua testa erano state ritrovate ai lati opposti del parco pubblico da un gruppo di bambini che, immaginava, non avrebbero più guardato un roseto con gli stessi occhi.</p>
<p>Era successo di lunedì, ma in principio quella era stata un'informazione irrilevante.<br/>Ci sono una cinquantina di lunedì in un anno; può capitare che durante uno di questi qualcuno ritrovi un cadavere decapitato nel bel mezzo di una caccia al tesoro, anziché dolcetti e giocattoli, o almeno questo era quanto il suo lavoro l'aveva abituata a pensare."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six impossible things before breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> *NON BETATA!*

Alice si scostò una ciocca di capelli dagli occhi. La frangia era di nuovo cresciuta troppo; quella sera avrebbe dovuto tagliarla.

Billy, il collega con cui condivideva l'ufficio, non faceva che ripeterle quanto il suo taglio di capelli -quel caschetto scuro dalla frangia sempre troppo lunga- non fosse professionale. Billy aveva un brutto caso di forfora che lo faceva squamare come una lucertola in perenne muta; la decina scarsa di capelli che gli erano rimasti si aggrappavano con la forza della disperazione al suo cranio. Per qualche ragione, sul suo viso o sulle sue mani c'erano sempre macchie d'inchiostro; ad Alice ricordava più uno spazzacamino che un detective.

Picchiettò con la penna sullo spesso plico di fogli che aveva davanti: quel caso era una vera spina nel fianco.  
Vi erano stati sei omicidi nel corso di altrettante settimane. La prima settimana, il corpo della vittima e la sua testa erano state ritrovate ai lati opposti del parco pubblico da un gruppo di bambini che, immaginava, non avrebbero più guardato un roseto con gli stessi occhi. Era successo di lunedì, ma in principio quella era stata un'informazione irrilevante. Ci sono una cinquantina di lunedì in un anno; può capitare che durante uno di questi qualcuno ritrovi un cadavere decapitato nel bel mezzo di una caccia al tesoro, anziché dolcetti e giocattoli, o almeno questo era quanto il suo lavoro l'aveva abituata a pensare.

Che si fosse trattato di un lunedì era diventato rilevante solo dopo il terzo omicidio, avvenuto un assolato mercoledì di fine maggio. Due omicidi con lo stesso _modus operandi_ potevano pur essere una coincidenza, per quanto strana, ma dopo il terzo l'ipotesi aveva cominciato a vacillare. Il quarto, avvenuto di giovedì, era servito come ulteriore conferma. Ancora oggi, due settimane dopo e altre due morti sulla coscienza, Alice brancolava nel buio. Non c'era nulla che unisse quei delitti, se non il modo in cui le sei vittime avevano perso la vita - _o per meglio dire la testa, nel più letterale dei modi_ \- e la presenza di una carta da gioco sulla scena di ogni crimine.

Le osservò, sparse sulla sua scrivania, come se potessero aiutarla a trovare il tassello mancante: sei carte da gioco, ripartite equamente tra picche, fiori e quadri. I cuori non erano mai apparsi, finora.

Ad accomunare gli omicidi era anche l'apparente semplicità di quei casi, se presi singolarmente: tanto i moventi quanto i colpevoli erano apparsi semplici da determinare, quasi scontati. Erano le carte a dare la soluzione, secondo la presenza di uno o dell'altro seme e del numero sulla superficie a volte brillante ed intatta, a volte accartocciata e bruciacchiata oppure fradicia e macchiata a causa di un acquazzone.

Il due di picche, _la carta del sabato_ , era la più recente; era stata ritrovata stretta tra le mani pallide e curate di una nobildonna di origini francesi, tale Duchessa De Blanche. La sera prima era stata vista allontanare il proprio ormai storico spasimante a male parole -nonostante, dicevano, avesse mantenuto per tutto il tempo il proprio _aplomb_ da donna d'alta classe; come fosse possibile sfuggiva alla sua comprensione, ma cosa voleva saperne una plebea come lei di etichetta e galateo? La piccola Alice aveva amato vestirsi da regina e fare riverenze alla presenza di una vasta corte di pupazzi, ma l'immagine mal si accordava con la giovane donna dagli stivali bassi ed il trench blu scuro, sempre pronta a sporcarsi di fango nel corso di un'indagine.

Aveva arrestato l'uomo il giorno stesso, senza doversi scomodare a cercarlo; infatti, tutto ciò che aveva dovuto fare era stato recarsi presso la sua abitazione, una villetta senza troppe pretese le cui pareti ridipinte da poco non nascondevano qualche crepa discreta. Interrompere la sua colazione le era sembrato quasi scortese. Anche nel suo caso, non vi era nessun alibi. Zero assoluto, per ognuno di loro. Nessuno che potesse testimoniare per loro, GPS spenti oppure direttamente inesistenti -alcuni dei colpevoli avevano una certa età oppure una certa antipatia per i mezzi elettronici, come nel caso del signor D'ormouse (chi sceglierebbe spontaneamente di trasferirsi in una capanna in mezzo ai boschi, potendo scegliere?!).

Alice li aveva arrestati, certo, ma il tarlo del dubbio era una costante fastidiosa.  
Era _troppo facile_ : aveva imparato con il tempo che quando un caso sembrava troppo semplice, probabilmente era perché vi si nascondeva dietro qualcosa. Perché sei persone appartenenti ai più disparati strati sociali, sconosciute le une alle altre -e di questo s'era assicurata, utilizzando ogni mezzo a disposizione, lecito o meno- avrebbero dovuto agire in quel modo che le sussurrava _serial killer_ un po' più forte ad ogni morto? Non poteva trattarsi di una coincidenza. Un gruppo organizzato? Una qualche setta di cui non erano ancora a conoscenza, forse? O forse soltanto una lunga catena di emulatori, affascinati da quell'esecuzione dal _fascino antico_? Era poi possibile che fossero più scaltri di quanto sembrassero; ma allora, a che pro farsi rinchiudere uno dopo l'altro?

Se solo fosse riuscita a dormire abbastanza da riacquistare un po' di lucidità - _oh, anche solo una notte!_ \- anziché passare le ore notturne intrappolata in quello sciocco incubo ricorrente.

Nel sogno, lo stesso che la perseguitava dal primo omicidio, indossava sempre uno sciocco abitino azzurro. Se Billy trovava che i suoi capelli fossero fuori luogo, chissà cos'avrebbe detto di quel tripudio di arricciature e leziosità. E si poteva sapere perché, per l'amor del cielo, a circondarle il viso ci dovesse essere proprio una soffice e scomoda nuvola di capelli biondi? Non che le fosse lasciato molto tempo per pensare al proprio aspetto, comunque, impegnata com'era a scappare dall'orda di carte _viventi_ che parevano farsi più inferocite ogni volta che l'incubo si ripresentava, puntuale -erano quasi arrivate a stringerle il collo, prima che si risvegliasse; ma dopo più di quaranta notti di ciocche sul viso, balze strappate e scarpe perdute, Alice avrebbe potuto disegnare quell' _outfit_ bizzarro ad occhi chiusi.

Era una detective, in fondo: unire i puntini era il suo lavoro.

La lancetta più lunga scattò con un _tac_ sonoro, annunciando la fine del suo orario lavorativo. Alice la ignorò, aprendo il cassetto e frugandovi dentro fino a trovare quanto cercava. Masticando pensosamente un biscotto glassato, aprì il dossier alla prima pagina e cominciò a rileggerlo per l'ennesima volta.

Un bussare discreto sullo stipite della porta la risvegliò un'ora dopo. Felix, il collega dell'ufficio accanto, le sorrise con aria contrita mentre s'avvicinava, un bicchiere di caffè fumante in mano. Asciugandosi la saliva che le colava da un angolo della bocca e che, _accidentaccio_ , aveva perfino macchiato il dossier, accettò con gratitudine la bevanda.

“Non volevo disturbarti, ma pensavo potessi averne bisogno.”

Già, ne aveva _decisamente_ bisogno. Magari, qualche litro di caffè avrebbe potuto compiere il miracolo. Doveva essersi persa a fissare il bicchiere troppo a lungo, perché quando rialzò lo sguardo trovò quello di Felix fisso su di lei, la testa inclinata di lato in quel gesto a lui abituale che per qualche ragione le ricordava sempre Dinah, la sua gatta. “Posso portarti del tè, se preferisci.”

Scosse la testa, prendendo un sorso della bibita. _Preferiva_ il tè, in effetti, ma per quella sera andava bene così; era grata della caffeina che le scorreva nelle vene, schiarendole un poco le idee. Aveva sognato di nuovo; questa volta, però, a salvarla dalla morte certa non era stato il risveglio ma un grosso gatto dalla pelliccia di un'improbabile rosa confetto che l'aveva avvolta in una nebbia sottile, nascondendola agli occhi delle carte appena prima che il collega arrivasse a svegliarla. C'era stata anche una regina, imponente e robusta nel suo abito rosso ricamato di cuori dorati. Le sue parole le risuonavano ancora nella mente: _tagliatele la testa!_ Se quello non era il primo sintomo di _burnout_ allora i biscotti dovevano essere andati a male.

Forse era il caso di fermarsi, almeno per oggi.  
Salutando Felix, si fermò davanti allo specchio per sistemarsi la camicetta, stropicciata dal suo pisolino fuori programma. Sul suo collo, lasciato scoperto dal corto caschetto, spiccavano vivide le impronte di cinque dita. Quando si girò a cercare il proprio collega, l'ufficio risultò vuoto; ma sul tavolo, il bicchiere mezzo vuoto fumava ancora.


End file.
